Of Hellfire and Brimstone
by Grinning Cat
Summary: When the Hellfire Club makes and offer Akito can't resist, the Sohmas 1 travel to America, only to find some people are just as cursed as they. [Crossover with XMen]


**Disclaimer: Surprisingly, I don't own Fruits Basket or X-Men. Not surprisingly, I own plenty of Fruits Basket and X-Men merchandise (most of them, ironically, being associated with the Dark Phoenix Saga. Not the Fruits Basket stuff, mind you, the X-Men stuff).**

**A/N: _Yes, well. For those of you who don't know, this X-Men/Fruits Basket Crossover takes place during the Dark Phoenix Saga. If anyone reading this is unlucky enough to know what I'm talking about, then I shall elaborate (and this is a very long story, so if you haven't heard it, I suggest you pay attention); the X-Men, after being kidnapped by something-or-another for something-or-another were coming back from space. Jean, piloting the ship, because there was going to be a lot of lethal radiation, and she didn't want everyone to die, put up a telekinetic shield or something like that so only she would be exposed and not everybody. Since she was exposed to all that lethal radiation, she didn't, like those lucky Fantastic Four people, or the hulk, get cool powers, considering that she already had them. The Phoenix Force, a cosmic something-or-other (it sounder really cool, but now I can't remember what it was), heard her telepathic cries for help, and approached her, offering her another chance at life. While the real Jean Gray would sit in this capsule thing at the bottom of the ocean, the Phoenix Force would take her place, pretending to be her. However, after a while Phoenix began to belive that she was really Jean, and, thanks to the help of Mastermind, she went crazy and destroyed a solar system, only to kill herself later on when pitted against the Imperial Guard, who were sent to Earth to kill her (Xavier said her had her under control, but they didn't belive him, thus they all got sent to another planet to duke it out until either Phoenix was dead or the Imperial Guard was). Yes, this is very long and confusing, but if you've read the comic and sorted out all the comings-backs-to-lifes then it makes more sense._**

**_In other news, I'm going to make the X-Men universe that's being crossed over a bit AU. They're all going to be younger (about as old as Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, ext), and Rogue will be there too. Why Rogue? Originally, the whole thing that happened with Phoenix was going to happen with Carol Danvers, the lady Rogue sucked all the memories out of. So I thought it would be fun to have her in there. Also, I might throw in some other people not originally connected with the Phoenix/Dark Phoenix Saga._**

**_Now, just because I've got Rogue in there, and they're all younger, doesn't necessarily mean that the X-Men universe being crossed over with will be that of X-Men: Evolution. Because it's not. The personalities of those in the comic will remain the best I can get it._**

_**Now that the super-long note is over, on with the story!**_

OO

**Of Hellfire and Brimstone: Introduction**

OO

"A deadly mistake, you mortals have made," a girl said silently to herself, tapping her fingers on the railing in front of her, her long red hair falling over her shoulders, light catching in it from the chandeliers and candles, and dancing like fire upon her pale face. She straightened, her deep black cape falling towards her and nearly covering her slender body.

"Jean, dear," a voice said from behind her. She turned and smiled into the face of Jason Wyngarde; better known as Mastermind. His real appearance had long since left the minds of those who had known him long ago, when her served under a different, perhaps more crazy, king. As of now, he seemed like an average man; averagely built, averagely tall. His long, wavy, light brown hair was pulled back with a red satin ribbon, and her wore clothing that of an 18th century gentleman.

She took his arm, laughing breezily, although inside, she was sneering at him. She was probably the first person in a long time to know how he truly looked on the inside; a horrible and disgusting man.

"Tonight," he said, watching the crowds below and they walked down the stairs, dancing or standing or taking refreshments that Tessa, the personal assistant of Sebastian Shaw, served, "you shall be crowned the Black Queen. And I," he paused, his eyes glittering. "And I shall become a _god_." The girl watched him silently, still wearing her smile, her eyes also glittering; but for a very different reason.

"For you," he said, offering her a black rose. She glanced at her waist; she wore, shockingly, a corset and what would look to be panties, along with knee high boots and elbow length gloves - - all black leather; hanging there was a whip held by a black rose.

"For your hair," Mastermind continued, noticing her glance. She flashed her pearly white teeth and took the rose, fastening it in her curly hair, and then taking his arm again.

Yes, tonight was the night for many things; but none of which Jason Wyngarde had conjured up concerned her.

She was Phoenix, now and forever; and she would not be chained by anyone or anything.

**X**

_One Month Earlier_

Akito looked at Kureno through his hair, resting on the crook of his elbow.

"The Hellfire Club," he said, "has made us a very interesting offer. High Society, these people." He slid off of himself and leaned against the paper wall behind him.

"They have outposts in three different countries; three different continents. Africa, Britain…" he paused, looking at the ceiling. "…And Japan." He turned his eyes to Kureno, who said nothing.

"The British one is the greatest, of course; holding all the power. And what power they hold!"

"What offer were you made?" Kureno finally asked, watching as Akito stood to his feet, smiling menacingly.

"To become the Black King of the Japanese Inner Circle." He looked at his fingers and flexed them. "It suits me, don't you think?" He put his hands down and looked at Kureno, grinning in a very frightening way.

"They're holding a ball in America next month; if I'm to be the Black King, then I'm expected to come." He paused and looked out the window. "Of course, the cursed Sohmas are also coming with me." His eyes hardened. "Even '_the monster_'."

He laughed suddenly, and it filled the room, ringing like a loud bell.

"Even that other _monster_ can come too!" He walked to Kureno and snuggled into his chest, practically purring with delight.

"The Sohmas are going to make something of themselves. They are going to become something very, very important. And I am going to become more of a god than I ever was."

**X**

The child watched, here jade green eyes showing nothing, as the people milled about in the airport, passing around her, and sometimes brushing against her. Whenever that happened, she would wince a bit, but other then that, she made no move. Instead, here eyes were locked on a tall woman in a white suit waiting, holding up a sign that said "Sohmas". She tucked her white bangs behind her ear as the people from the flight that came from Japan to America began to file out.

"Emma Frost," the girl mumbled. "Have you sunk so far as ta' be tha' welcome wagon?" The woman in the white suit's smile eased on her face; it was a snide one, one that was not welcoming at all. The child pulled her tattered trench coat closer and snorted as the Sohmas were greeted by who had once been the most powerful woman in Great Britain. The girl noted another in the group who was about her age; she seemed nervous, and she kept yanking on a ribbon in her hair until the comforting hand of a boy with purple eyes was put on her shoulder.

"Guess you have, if you're puttin' up with human scum like that girl," the girl muttered to herself. "Can't say I like humans, but from what Irene's tellin' me'll go down at that Hellfire Club - - I can only hope God spares the child."

The girl whose name was clouded and forgotten and was known now only as 'Rouge' turned and walked out of the air port, getting into a car, and driving away, melting into the city.

God spare the child indeed.

**X**

**A/N: _Well, this is a rather long chapter that went, in my opinion, pretty much nowhere. Most of it, I'm afraid, was the note in the beginning that I wrote to explain all the crap that I'm putting in this fanfic. Anyway, I hope that if anyone bothered to read this would leave me a review and tell me what you think. Hopefully my notes shall no longer be as long as they were this time._**

NEXT CHAPTER: 'God Spare the Child…'

_While staying with Emma Frost, Tohru tags along with the White Queen when she goes to recruit a girl named Katherine Pryde for her school in Massachusetts. However, after spying on some people also planning to recruit Kitty into their school, Tohru finds that others besides the Sohmas may be cursed - - and in very different ways._

_P.S. Next chapter is, like, super long. ;;;_


End file.
